


GREEDY [ akashi seijuro ]

by pepsii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsii/pseuds/pepsii
Summary: [ yandere! akashi seijuro ] [ reader insert ] [ au ]
He betrayed her, wounded her, broke her heart; but he's just too greedy to let her go.
copyright. pepsii.2016





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**warning:**

  
the succeeding contents deal with mature subject matter. this is a  **yandere**  story, so do not expect rainbows and daisies.  ~~crappy chapters ahead.~~  if you wish to continue, i hope you like it  
  
btw, noriko suzumiya is just a character i invented bc akashi doesnt have any girl friends whatsoever  
  
follows, comments, and faves will be much appreciated :)

  
_i'm not very good with yandere stories but i'm trying my best so hopefully this will be better than the last yandere story i have in my quotev account :)_

* * *

 


	2. i c h i

[1/?]

 

The clock danced silently through the night as she yawned. **_12.06_**. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, wanting sleep to overtake her form as she sat on the edge of the couch in the living room of their home.

 

_Their._

 

Yet she sat alone in darkness, waiting for him to come back home in her embrace. [Name] had noticed something off about Akashi lately; he used to come home before dinner, but now the female was left to eat supper alone because the redhead comes home past midnight saying that he had "work to do”.

 

At first, [Name] wholeheartedly believed him and constantly asked him to take a leave from work and spend some time with her, but the man always rejected her offer, reasoning that he has to “work in order to sustain their needs”.

 

But for the past several days, [Name] had started doubting Akashi. Not only does he come home late, but he also comes home with his hair going in all directions like he had just woken up, and he smelled sickly sweet as if he had been showered with a Victoria’s Secret perfume. Every time he comes home, he has what looks like bruises all over his chest and neck and he disregards the presence of his wife which disappoints [Name].

 

All those days, the [Hair Color]-haired female felt foolish and stupid to fall for such excuses. She was blinded by her love for the male that the truth never really occurred to her; the truth that her husband, Akashi Seijuro, was cheating on her.

 

What was worse was the mere fact that [Name] knew who the mistress was: her best friend, Noriko Suzumiya. The [Hair Color]-haired female is very close to Noriko - almost her sister, to say the least, that she knows full well what perfumes she fancied on.

[Name] couldn't be more sure. The smell of that all-too familiar perfume lingered in her nostrils every time she'd give Noriko a hug.

Other than his wife, Noriko is the only girl Akashi is close with. The more she thought about it, the more painful it was. She regretted welcoming Noriko with open arms in their home, often catching them staring at each other behind her back when they thought she wasn't looking. She felt betrayed and used by the very person she trusted.

 

[Name] felt herself drifting away from reality, but she fluttered her eyes open when she heard the door creak open, revealing the shadow of Akashi as he entered the territory of their home.

 

She heard him sigh, before he threw his coat on the chair, not noticing the presence of the [Hair Color]-haired female. [Name] thought that the redhead had acknowledged her presence because he paused for a moment, piercing his gaze through the darkness in her direction, but the man made his way to the stairs, his steps lights.

 

[Name] stood up from her place on the couch, closely following and watching the redhead intently as he moved before she killed the silence that engulfed them.

 

“You’re late, Akashi. Again. This is the ninth time. I hope you didn’t overwork again, did you?” She said in a mocking voice. The man didn’t stop from his steps and simply ignored the female.

 

“When are you planning to tell me, Akashi?” [Name] raised her voice, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the back of the man in front of her.

 

Akashi groaned, either from annoyance or tiredness, she didn’t know. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, [Name].” He replied, dodging her question.

 

“Oh, stop acting like you’re so innocent, Akashi! How stupid do you think I am? You can’t fool me anymore; I know you’re cheating on me and I need an explanation.” She almost shouted at him, pouring out all the anger she had for the male. Though she knew she couldn’t hate him.

 

Akashi laughed and [Name] looked at her, confused at his reaction. “You’re so funny, [Name]. Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me?”

 

The female gulped. She wasn’t expecting this. She was expecting a rational conversation with her husband, but with his attitude, that was short-sighted. “I asked mom if I could stay with her. I already packed my bags and I’m leaving tomorrow. You could invite Noriko here to stay with you.”

 

With that statement, Akashi’s face fell and darkened, and [Name] felt her heart racing out of fear. “You wouldn’t do that.” He said darkly, his voice threatening and venomous.

 

“I would, because I’ve had enough of your bullshit.” She replied, walking up the stairs past him, but before she could go any further, Akashi gripped her wrist and pulled her down, making her trip slightly.

 

“You’re not leaving, [Name]. You’re staying here with me whether you like it or not, and you will not talk or look at anyone except me. I mean _anyone_.”

 

Akashi let go of his grip on her wrist, but before he let her leave, he whispered in her ear.

 

“Because not even your mother could save you from me.”


	3. n i i

**warning:**  
this chapter contains **NSFW**  material, if you're not comfortable with it, i kindly ask you to skip this chapter and wait for the next

  
like i said in the before chapter 1, this story deals with mature subject matter. if you wish to continue, i hope you enjoy

* * *

[2/?]

 

Her hands firmly gripped the duvet, ruining the bed that used to be neat. Akashi’s strong fingers pinned her wrists together as his lips nibbled on her neck, marking his territory. She pondered momentarily how she even ended up in such situation. Puzzle pieces surfaced on the depths of her mind; the argument they had, [Name] entering their room, him pushing her on the bed.

 

She didn’t plan to be in that situation; not that she wanted it,  _of course she wanted it._  How long has it been when she was last intimate with her husband? She had spent hours wishing upon every shooting star to have one more time,  _one more night_ , to spend with her husband. And now it was here right before her.

 

A surge of pleasurable pain yanked her back to reality, back to oasis. Akashi groped her breast, making her groan as the pain only added up to the thrill of it all. His hands gently slid down her waist as he flipped her over to her stomach.

 

Why wouldn’t she react? _Couldn't?_  [Name] has never been this submissive; not even the first time they did something like this. So why couldn’t she utter even a word?

 

Akashi's eyebrows furrowed; he didn't like any obstacles in his way. Growling, Akashi angrily tore off [Name]'s underwear; he was hungry, probably for the pleasure, but for the first time, he was unsure.

 

[Name] flinched under his touch. As husband and wife, it was an exception, more of a right, to do such things. But out of all the years he has been with Akashi, they only made love twice, and [Name] never got used to his touches.

 

He was testing her wetness as he inserted two digits inside of her; she was wet and she was happy it was finally her and him, not any other woman. All of a sudden, she felt embarrassed of her body. It felt so new, so life-changing, yet they've done it before.

 

Akashi released his length, preparing himself to enter through her as he licked the fingers he used on her. Without any warning, he thrusted himself in her, and she gasped. Akashi's hands and fingers moved harmoniously with every thrust as he dug his fingers deeper into her skin. The warmth [Name] felt between her legs surpassed the warmth of the blanket beneath her bare skin.

 

Every thrust pushed her to the edge, going faster every second, only adding to the ecstasy that was building inside of her. Akashi's breaths came out in pants as he moved faster and harder inside of her, along with her moans that filled the room. The sounds they made silenced the crickets chirping outside.

 

She was in euphoria.

 

[Name] felt her skin sting as Akashi dug his nails deeper, burying himself fully into her as he came undone. Maybe this was her punishment, but if it ever was, it was a price she'd be willing to pay.

 

Akashi pulled himself out and laid down the bed beside her, breathing heavily as he stared at her tired face, their only light coming from the glowing moon. [Name] tried to even her breaths, covering herself with the blankets to hide her naked body.

 

She'd have to change the sheets tomorrow. She didn't want it to be covered in body fluids and sweat, but she also didn't want to be reminded of _this_ night. It was ironic actually, how she and Akashi managed to make love, yet there _was_ no love. It was a cruel irony she'd have to be stuck with until the day she dies.

 

Akashi slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as if to make up for the nights he spent in somebody else's arms. Before he closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear,

 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _"You can't leave me..."_
> 
> _"Please, just let me go."_
> 
> _copyright || pepsii. 2016_
> 
>   _all contents belong to their rightful owners_  
> 


End file.
